gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Radodziej
| Ranga = | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = Imperium Rad | Pojawienia = Twin Story | theme = neutralna }} Radodziej był potężnym użytkownikiem , który znał wiele z zapomnianych technik tej mistycznej energii, takich jak teleportacja. Strzegł on jej równowagi i dbał o zaprowadzenie pokoju pomiędzy różnymi frakcji obecnymi w , m.in. jednocząc rady Aoe i stając na czele Imperium Rad. W czasach bezskutecznie usiłował namówić Shmi Skywalker, aby nie przywracała do życia zmarłych za pomocą eliksiru ożywiającego, tym samym podtrzymała ustanowioną w czasach starożytnych . W następnych latach instruował , mówiąc mu, co powinien zrobić, aby zdobyć pierwszy miecz świetlny. Kiedy jednak artefakt trafił w ręce zamaskowanego ówcześnie , Radodziej ocalił życie ostatniego , tocząc z wrogiem pojedynek na Endorze. Przeżył jednak wybuch tamtejszej świątyni, a w , z racji że posiadał zdolność teleportacji, pomógł skontaktować się z Lukiem Skywalkerem, aby ten przybył na Tismor i pomógł jego przyjaciołom uprowadzonym przez siły . Jeszcze tego samego dnia, wieczorem, uczestniczył w pogrzebie Lei Windu na . Biografia Zjednoczenie Rad Aoe W Radodziej obrał sobie za cel zjednoczenie rad Aoe. Uważał bowiem, że nie ma nic lepszego od pokoju. Kiedy osiągnął swój cel i stanął na czele tzw. Imperium Rad, rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę po galaktyce, mając nadzieję na zjednoczenie innych organizacji. Knowania Shmi Skywalker Na Jakku }} mały|prawo|250px|W Radodziej przebywał na . W Luke , ostatni Jedi, rozpoczął swoją podróż po galaktyce celem odszukania jak największej liczby artefaktów związanych z upadłym w czasach . Usłyszawszy od swojej żony Lei Windu o świątyni na , w której miała się kiedyś mieścić siedziba użytkowników znanych jako Lordowie Sitsów, chłopak udał się na , gdzie skontaktował się z nim jego dziadek Cliegg Lars, znany także jako Shpanner. Dawny , który zachował swą tożsamość w masce swojej żony Shmi Skywalker, skłamał mu, że jego żona zwykła walczyć z mrokiem. Powiedział mu też, że dziesięć lat temu babcia chłopaka umówiła się z Pajdą celem przywrócenia go do życia, jednak ostatecznie zginęła na pokładzie WookieeStation. Na koniec Shpanner zlecił przybranemu wnukowi, aby odnalazł Pajdę, udając się na Jakku. Ta zaś miała wskazać mu drogę do jego zaginionej babci. Zgodnie z zaleceniami dziadka Luke udał się na ową planetę razem ze swoją rodziną – żoną Leią Windu, siostrą , szwagrem i ich synem, pięcioletnim . Kiedy Leia weszła do jednego z namiotów, zobaczyła Radodzieja skrobiącego ziemniaki na obiad na następny dzień. Zadając pytanie ws. Pajdy, wzięła go za kobietę, jednak po chwili została poprawiona przez Leię Windu, stojącą obok niej. Radodziej odparł, że nie wie, gdzie przebywa Pajda, dodając, że zapewne nie skończyła zbyt dobrze. Zdziwiona Leia Windu zapytała go więc, czy w takim razie już zmarła. Mężczyzna jednak wrócił do obierania ziemniaków, nie zważając na gości. Po chwili jednak poinformował, iż przed dziesięcioma lary Pajda próbowała ożywić niejakiego Cliegga Larsa na zamówienie Shmi Skywalker. Zapytany, gdzie to się zdarzyło, Radodziej nie mógł dokończyć, dlatego że przerwał mu Ben Solo. Po rozmowie z dziesięciolatkiem przyjaciele zapytali Radodzieja bezpośrednio, czy wie, gdzie jest Shmi. Mężczyzna jednak nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć. W efekcie Leia Windu pokazała mu swoje mięśnie, grożąc mu. W czasie rozmowy wyszło, że Leia Windu i Shmi Skywalker studiowały razem w miejscowości Kywalker, gdzie obydwie się urodziły. Luke postanowił poszukać swoją babcię. Sam zdecydował się tam polecieć, swoją żonę pozostawiając na Dantooine w towarzystwie . Na Endorze Spotkanie z Lyrą Erso mały|lewo|250px|[[Świątynia na Endorze|Endorska świątynia stała się wieloletnim miejscem zamieszkania Radodzieja.]] Tymczasem Radodziej znalazł się na Endorze, w tamtejszej świątyni. Aby nikt nie mógł przywrócić go do życia, mężczyzna zniszczył maskę, w której Cliegg Lars zachował swoją świadomość. Na polecenie Shmi Skywalker, która jak się okazało, knuła spisek celem ożywienia nieżywych Sithów, zjawiła się tam . Zadaniem kobiety było przywrócenie do życia samego Cliegga. Poczęła wołać Cliegga, pytając go, gdzie się znajduje. Na te słowa odezwał sie Radodziej, pytając, gdzie się go spodziewa. Lyra zapytała nowo napotkanego, czy to on jest Clieggiem. Ten zdziwił się, że mimo iż chciała go ożywić, jego rozmówczyni nie wiedziała, jak wyglądał. Kiedy kobiecie zrobiło się wstyd, uspokoił ją jednak i zapewnił, że nie ma zamiaru zrobić jej krzywdy, i przedstawił się. Lyra od razu skojarzyła jego godność z faktem utworzenia Imperium Rad. Radodziej wytłumaczył więc, co kierowało nim w tym przedsięwzięciu. Lyra jednak nie wiedziała, jaki to miało związek z samym Clieggiem. Radodziej wybuchł śmiechem na te słowa. Powiedział, że nikt nie powinien go ożywiać, dlatego że w galaktyce nie było ani jednego Sitha. A jeżeli ożywionoby Shpannera, byłby jeden, co stałoby w sprzeczności z zasadą dwóch Dartha Bane'a. Zapytany o to, co kobieta powinna zrobić. Radodziej poradził jej, aby po prostu zniszczyła maskę. Kiedy ta odmówiła w obawie o swoje życie, któremu mogła zagrażać Shmi, mężczyzna odparł spokojny, że właściwie to już ją zniszczył i że dwa ocalałe kawałki może zabrać do swojej pani, Zdezorientowana podrapała się po głowie i pożegnała się z rozmówcą, następnie wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Następną osobą, która zjawiła się w świątyni, była Leia Windu. Ta także poszukiwała Cliegga, z tym że dlatego, iż w przeszłości jej się podobał. Po wejściu do środka zaczęła go wzywać, nazywając „przystojniaczkiem”. Radodziej znalazł się wtedy za kobietą i zapytał ją, skąd wie, że jest przystojny. Zaskoczona i przerażona Leia zapytała napotkanego o lokalizację poszukiwanego przez nią mężczyzny. Radodziej odpowiedział, że nikt go nie ożywił i że przepadł jak kamień w magmę. Leia więc w okamgnieniu wyszła z pomieszczenia, ukrywając, że polubiła rozmówcę, którego zarost bardzo przypadł jej do gustu. Radodziej zaś patrzył, jak ta odchodzi, a następnie niczym byt Mocy rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Przebudzenie Sithów }} W międzyczasie Shmi Skywalker i Lyrze Erso udało się pozbierać ciała nieżywych Sithów na , a także posiać eliksir ożywiający. Kobiety przetransportowały zdobycze do świątyni na Endorze. Zwłoki złożyły w znajdującym się tam baseniku z błękitną wodą. Kiedy Shmi już miała wlać do niego zawartość buteleczki z miksturą, usłyszała głos Radodzieja z drugiego końca sali. Mężczyzna oznajmił, że wybrała ładne miejsce, dawną jaskinię Lordów Sitsów, i nazwał ją „ślicznotką”. Skywalker rozkazała przyjaciółce zostać tam, gdzie stała, a sama podeszła do mężczyzny. Zapytała go, co mu do tego, co planowała zrobić. Chciała bowiem odbudować potęgę Sithów. Radodziej powiedział jej, aby nie robiła tego kosztem zasady dwóch, pytając ironicznie, czyżby nie znała ksiąg Sithów. Ta speszyła się, oznajmiając, że są one zakazane przez Jedi. Radodziej stwierdził, że dziwne jest to, że jednak ich słuchała. Na koniec powiedział, żeby robiła, jak uważa, i zniknął. Shmi zaś wróciła do baseniku i wlała do niego eliksir, przywracając do życia właścicieli zebranych ciał, mówiąc, że nastał czas na kres Jedi. Kobieta jednak zapamiętała słowa mężczyzny. Rozważała je niedługo przez wysadzeniem Dantooine przez jej okręt o nazwie Oko Shmi. Nie wiedziała jednak, dlaczego Radodziejowi tak bardzo zależało na podtrzymaniu doktryny Bane'a. Poszukiwania pierwszego miecza }} W do endorskiej świątyni zawitali dwaj ostatni Jedi, Luke Skywalker oraz Feel. Drugi z nich bał się, że może zostać zaatakowany. Radodziej wykorzystał więc tę sytuację i przestraszył go. Skywalker także się przeraził, gdyż obawiał się, że ma do czynienia z duchami, których bardzo się bał. Chcąc ostudzić nieco atmosferę, Radodziej przedstawił się i przywitał przybyłych. Skywalker zaś opowiedział mu o celu ich wyprawy. Okazało się, że Jedi poszukiwali pierwszego miecza świetlnego, przeznaczonego dla wybrańca. Radodziej odparł, że znajduje się on tam, gdzie stali. Bowiem Shmi Skywalker zawsze miała obsesję, aby go odnaleźć, i właśnie dlatego wybrała tę lokalizację jako siedzibę swojego zakonu Lordów Sitsów. Feel zapytał wtedy, czy rozmówca mógłby udostępnić im broń, na co ten odparł, że nie. Został więc poproszony, aby nie udawał Maz Kanaty. Mężczyzna powiedział, że pożądany przez nich przedmiot znajduje się we wnętrzu świątyni. Stwierdził, że mimo że można by go wydobyć za pomocą dynamitu, fabuła opowieści byłaby lepsza, gdyby posłużyli się kluczem. Wziął wtedy pierwszy łyk kawy i zaczął opowiadać. Zgodnie z jego opowieścią pierwszy miecz świetlny został stworzony przez lpierwszego mistrza Jedi w czasach starożytnych. Kiedy jednak na jaw wyszło, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo byłby w stanie zaprowadzić ten, kto go używa, Jedi postanowił go zniszczyć. Lecz kiedy doznał jednak wtedy wizji, w której centrum był wybraniec, ojciec Luke'a, postanowił ukryć pierwszy miecz świetlny księżycu Endora. Z kolei sześć kluczy w postaci innych mieczy świetlnych rozdał strażnikom, którzy po swojej śmierci przekazywali je nowym pokoleniom. Kolor klingi każdego miecza miał odpowiadać florze planety, na której się znajdował. Czerwony miał być na , pomarańczowy na , żółty na Jakku, zielony na , niebieski na i fioletowy na . W czasie dyskusji Radodziej zauważył, że ich rozmowę podsłuchiwał nie kto inny jak Darth Qwerty, przywódca Ogromnego Królestwa Sithów, które aby dokończyć to, co zaczęła Shmi, także chciało zdobyć pierwszy miecz świetlny. mały|prawo|200px|Krótko przed wybuchem świątyni Radodziej rozpoczął pojedynek z zamaskowanym . W , kiedy zdobyli sześć kluczy, Luke Skywalker i Feel w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół, Bena Solo, Lei Windu, Lanevera Villechama i , ponownie przybyli do endorskiej świątyni. Początkowo próbowali zawołać Radodzieja, Leia Windu nawet nazwała go „brodatym przystojniakiem”, lecz kiedy nikt się nie zjawił, przyjaciele umieścili sześć kluczy na odpowiednich podestach, układając je równocześnie. Wtedy schowały się one i zniknęły pod kamienną podłogą komnaty. Gdy miecz świetlny wyłonił się z głównej części ołtarza, to Feel postanowił się po niego udać, czym ucieszył Luke'a, który bałby się to zrobić. Nagle zupełnie niespodziewanie zza ołtarza wyszła zamaskowana postać, którą jak się okazało później, był Mace Windu . Używając Mocy, sięgnął on artefakt i w okamgnieniu śmiertelnie ugodził Gunganina, który z racji że nie zdążył zareagować na niespodziewaną zmianę lokalizacji broni, wciąż miał rękę wyciągniętą w kierunku ołtarza. Luke krzyknął przerażony śmiercią swojego przyjaciela. Wtem w komnacie pojawił się Radodziej. Mężczyzna powiedział, że to on zajmie się wrogiem, i dobył swojej laski. Po chwili rozpoczął się pojedynek, w czasie którego dawny używał pierwszego miecza świetlnego. Kiedy przybysze opuścili księżyc, nastąpił wybuch świątyni, gdzie trwała zawzięta walka. Radodziej jednak przeżył starcie. Dalsze losy W 21 ABY Mace Windu ujawnił się wszechświatowi, a jego głównym celem stało się zamordowanie Skywalkera. Na zamordował Lowbaccę, jednego z swojego wroga. Za jego sprawą śmierć poniosła także Leia Windu. Sam jednak Mace poniósł śmierć niedługo potem w wyniku pojedynku z Lukiem na . Wtenczas Lanever Villecham razem z Ben Solo i innymi towarzyszami, w tym z Lando Calrissianem, wyruszyli na celem odnalezienia kryształu , który mógłby posłużyć do spojenia energii w mieczu, który chciał wybudować pierwszy z nich. Postanowili wejść więc do jednej z jaskiń na planecie Tismor. Po wyjściu jednak zostali zaaresztowani przez wojska Snoke'a. Lando, który pozostał na pokładzie statku, którym przybyli, postanowił zawiadomić o tym Luke'a. Nie wiedział jednak, jak mógłby to zrobić, z racji braku możliwości połączenia. Ostatecznie postanowił zawołać Radodzieja, aby ten przeteleportował się do Jedi i zawołał go, mimo że sam nie wiedział, czy przeżył. W pewnym momencie z jaskini, w której uprzednio przebywali Lanever i Ben, wyszedł Radodziej i stuknął swoją laską w podłogę. Dzięki pomocy ze strony Radodzieja Luke przybył rychło w czas, aby stoczyć pojedynek ze Snokiem. Sam pierwszy miecz jednak został zniszczony, podobnie jak sam kyber spajający go. W przeciwieństwie do Snoke'a Luke nie doznał żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Wieczorem razem z innymi uczestniczył w pochówku Lei Windu na Jakku. Wśród zgromadzonych pojawił się także Radodziej. Następnie sam stos pogrzebowy wybuchł; w efekcie ciało Lei spoczęło w zbiorowej mogile na Jakku, a dym towarzyszący niewielkiej eksplozji uformował się w kształt herbu Kywalker. Osobowość i umiejętności Najważniejszą rzeczą dla Radodzieja był pokój, przez co starał się go utrzymywać za wszelką cenę. Wielką wagę przykładał także do wszelkich zasad, dlatego też zniszczył maskę, w której Darth Shpanner zachował swoją tożsamość, aby nikt nie był w stanie przywrócić go do życia, łamiąc tym samym zasadę dwóch. Radził także Shmi Skywalker, aby nie ożywiała zebranych przez siebie zwłok Sithów. Radodziej potrafił znikać. W walce używał swojej laski. Miał długą, siwą brodę, której zdaniem Lyry Erso musiał od dawna nie golić. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Radodziej został stworzony w roku na potrzebę alternatywnej serii fanonu pt. One Story przez , aby mógł wystąpić w Maślanych Kronikach. Imię postaci zostało z kolei wymyślone przez , który wykorzystał ją w swojej serii Opowieści z Kywalker. W powrócił do Twin Story w fanfiction pt. Aut ciemności, a w epizodycznie pojawił się w Kontrataku zła. Wszystkie epizody obydwu serii zostały napisane przez Mustafara29. Pojawienia * * * * * * * * * * * }} en:Counciler Kategoria:Twin Story/Postaci